KingsIsle Entertainment
in Plano, Texas, U.S. | founder = Elie Akilian | hq_location_city = Round Rock, Texas | hq_location_country = U.S. | key_people = | products = | num_employees = | num_employees_year = | website = }} KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. is an American video game developer based in Round Rock, Texas. Founded in January 2005 by Elie Akilian, and originally based in Plano, Texas, the company operates a development studio in Austin, Texas, which hosts the majority of its staff. KingsIsle is best known for its massively multiplayer online role-playing games, Wizard101 and Pirate101. History KingsIsle Entertainment was founded in January 2005 by Elie Akilian. Inspired by his teenage son, who was a fan of video games, Akilian established KingsIsle in Plano, Texas, and started hiring former employees of id Software and Ubisoft to work on what would become Wizard101. To do so, Akilian used in funds generated from the 2004 sale of his communications software company, Inet Technologies, to Tektronix. J. Todd Coleman, who had sold Wolfpack Studios to Ubisoft in 2004, joined KingsIsle in December 2007 after being introduced to Akilian through mutual contacts. Coleman became the company's third employee and the first to be located in Austin, Texas, where he was joined by former Wolfpack Studios co-worker Josef Hall shortly after. On April 25, 2008, KingsIsle formally announced its existence after "three years of lock down secrecy". At this point, the company had 100 employees in Plano and Austin, and was run by Akilian as chairman and chief executive officer, and David Nichols, formerly of Midway Games, as president. For the company's first project, Wizard101, Coleman headed the development, while Tom Hall, the co-founder of id Software and Ion Storm, served as creative director. Later that year, KingsIsle released Wizard101 as a card-battling massively multiplayer online role-playing game aimed towards kids and teenagers, in which players take on the role of student witches and wizards in a fantasy world. In September 2012, Wizard101 had over 30 million registered users. To accommodate the growth of its Austin studio, KingsIsle leased 18,000 square feet of office space in the Domain 5 building of Austin's The Domain complex in December 2008. In February 2010, KingsIsle released WizardBlox, a free game based on the Sorcery Stones mini-game from Wizard101, for iOS. By September 2010, Austin hosted the majority of KingsIsle's 120 staff. The employee count rose to 135 by February 2011, and to 220 by August 2012. In October 2012, KingsIsle released its second online game, Pirate101, which takes place within the same universe as Wizard101. The following November, KingsIsle released Grub Guardian, a tower defense game where players defend their towers with guard animals. Grub Guardian was released on iOS, as well as for personal computers and Android devices as a browser game, and later as a native Android application. In January 2013, Coleman announce his departure from KingsIsle. In 2014, Tyler, Texas-based company Smartflash LLC sued KingsIsle, alongside Apple Inc., Game Circus and Robot Entertainment, for infringement on three patents filed by Smartflash's founder and part-owner, Patrick Racz, that related to digital distribution of game content, primarily in-app purchases. All defendants, except for Apple, were dismissed from the case later that same year under undisclosed circumstances. It is believed that the companies either setteled out of court or had their liabilities absorbed by Apple. On May 12, 2016, KingsIsle laid off 72 employees from its Austin studio, citing the cancellation of several unrelease mobile games and a shift in product strategy. In May 2017, KingsIsle released EverClicker for Android and iOS. In September 2017, the company leased 19,871 square feet of office space at 301 Sundance Parkway in Round Rock, Texas. In August 2018, KingsIsle released Animal Cove for Android and iOS. In Spetember 2018, Dave Rosen and Craig Beers joined KingsIsle's executive team as vice-president of marketing and vice-president of product management, respectively. Games developed References External links * Category:2005 establishments in Texas Category:Plano, Texas Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies